


The Glass Flower

by SynBell92



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynBell92/pseuds/SynBell92
Summary: When Balgruufs cousin comes to town to visit, she decides to stay. With the threat of the war and her past following her around, will she ever be able to find a place to belong? Narissa meets one unlikely person and her whole world is about to change. This is a skyrim story. None of this belongs to me other then my OC





	1. Who is she...?

Leaves start to stir off the ground as the wind blows soft and warm through the trees. Nari was always a fall person but she loved the soft wind of spring. They were just entering First Seed and she was already where she didn't want to be. Narissa was a young girl all of 24 years on Nirn and had set out traveling to establish a life in Skyrim. She was making her way to Whiterun to see her beloved cousin, someone she considered to be her best friend. Narissa had a few things she needed to sell anyway.

After some time, Nari stopped and looked up at the gates to Whiterun and readjusted her bow on her back as she proceeded through the gates. She nodded to the guards and wove her way to the cloud district where Dragonsreach sat. She looked around her smiling, remembering as a kid when she would visit and her and cousin would run through the streets in the summer. She smiled and climbed up the steps and walked through the entrance of Dragonsreach. She put her head down and walked up the steps to the main dining area and stopped. She looked around.

"Who are you and what say you to the Jarl?"

Nari jumped slightly and turned to see a Dark Elf in armor with her sword out. Nari held up her hands in peace about to speak when a booming voice echoed off the walls. "Nari! My beloved cousin! Please come in!" Nari looked over the dark elfs shoulder smiling widely as she walks around her. "Bulgraaf! My cousin! How are you?" Nari walks up and hugs him. He pulls her at arm's reach and looks her up and down. "My my how you have grown so much! Tell me what brings you to my hold dear cousin?" Nari chuckles and shrugs.

She remembered Bulgraaf almost as he is now. He was always so kind and a true fighter. Someone she always wanted to be when she got older. He was embodiment of the Nord culture and she was happy to be able to visit him. "I've decided it was time for me to go out and explore. Make a living. You've done so well for yourself here in Whiterun I figured it was time for me to get a foothold somewhere." Bulgraaf smiled and sat down, offering the chair next to him so they could catch up.


	2. Her past

After chitchatting for a little while about mundane things like the weather and how his rule as Jarl was going, there was a silence that Nari hoped wouldn't lead to a painful topic she had been avoiding but knowing Bulgraaf the way she did, it would be discussed anyway. Nari shook her head slightly to back out of her thoughts and looked at Bulgraaf and noticed the sadness that seemed to pass through his eyes.

"Nari I... I'm sorry for everything you've gone through and that I couldn't be there for you. I would have done anything to be there but with this war and those damned Imperials moving in, I couldn't risk my people." Bulgraaf sighed deeply. "I miss your parents too. They were some good people Narissa."

Nari knew it was coming and she still couldn't stop the tears from forming in the corner of her eyes. Her parents were good people. Her father was a proud Nord. Standing tall at over 6 feet with brownish blondish hair and bright green eyes. He might have been a giant, but he had a heart of gold. He was always helping someone no matter what he had going on. He always made sure that is family came first and that we were taken care of. He was a hunter and taught Nari how to use a bow, but his favorite weapon was an Axe. He loved Nari's mother too. She was a beautiful altmer from the Summerset Isles. She was a little taller too and slender with beautiful golden blond hair and simmering golden eyes. She was skilled in the arcane arts and a perfect archer. Good with destruction magic and healing which she also taught Nari. Nari got the best of both worlds. She had long beautiful light brown hair and large green eyes with specks of gold and a smile that could light up a room. Her magic and archer were no joke and she could out shoot the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. She chuckled at the thought and shook her head to bring down the memories.

"It's why I am here at your doorstep dear cousin. I was hoping to be able to do some work and make a little bit of coin to sustain." Nari smiles and looks down. "I don't want to be a bother or anything."

Bulgraaf laughs heartily and stands up pulling Nari with him. "Nonsense Narissa! You will never be a bother! You will stay here until you can get on your feet! No family of mine will be staying at the inn! Come! I will show you to your room!" Nari beams at him, so happy to finally be near her favorite cousin.

"Thank you so much!" Nari hugs her cousin. Bulgraaf turns and they both walk up the stairs to the back. Nari's mind starts to wander a bit to everything that has gone on in the past few weeks. They both stop in front of closed doors and Bulgraaf turns and smiles. "Heres your room for the next few weeks. If you need anything, I'm here to help. "Nari smiles and bows slightly and Bulgraaf walks off leaving her to her thoughts.

Nari sighs and turns opening the door and closing it behind her. She looks around the room in awe. In front of her is a nord style four poster bed with satin covers in green with smaller tables next to the bed on either side and a desk with in the left corner. A fireplace stands a little father from the desk and on the other side of the room stands a wardrobe. Nari walks further in and drops her bow and bag in front of the bed and turn looking at the fireplace. She creates a small flame on her hand and shoots it into the fireplace and it instantly lights. Nari smiles and takes off her boots and crawls into bed thinking about her new life and all the things she needs to do tomorrow as she drifts into a restful sleep.

Narissa jolts up and looks around startled, not remembering where she was until the night before comes crashing back into her head and she falls back onto the bed and takes a deep breath. She lays there for a few minutes. Nari has never been a morning person and usually she likes to lay in bed for a little while but today she had a few things she had to do so she rolls out of bed and stands up before she hit the ground. She goes around to the front of the bed and kneels and searches her bag and pulls out a change of clothes. Nari changes quickly and slides out the door and down the stairs to the main hall. She looks around and snatch's a sweet roll and walks down the stairs and outside. She stops right outside and breathes the morning air deeply.

The wind was warm this morning and the leaves are dancing around the ground as Nari passes, smiling and nodding her head to those that pass her as her mind wanders to the simpler times where her and Bulgraaf would run around through the streets in the morning, helping gather flowers or carrying the good bought from the market. She smiles and puts her head down as she walks into Belethors General Goods shop. "I have all the fine things for sale today. What can I get ya?" Belethor asks merrily.

What seemed like hours later, but was only 20 minutes, Nari leaves and heads to the Bannered mare. She sits next to the fire, after ordering stew and some mead. She eats quickly and looks at the fire watching the flames dance and her mind brings her back to that fateful day.

This day was almost 6 months ago, A Middas afternoon in the middle of Frostfall. Nari was out to the local market picking up ingredients for their dinner that night and her father should be arriving home that after a hunt that she was hoping would be successful. She was excited and tried to hurry up, but she wanted to make sure she had the best for dinner. She looked up once she heard the screaming start. Guards rushed past her and one stopped she knew stopped. His name was Itentilrmo Adorinh, she would always remember that name. She dropped everything she had been holding because she knew, though she hoped to Talos they were wrong. She ran to the house and stopped watching as her house, once her sanctuary, was up in flames. Nari was silent and numb but her feet started running towards the house before her brain caught up. The guards nearby grabbed her. All she could do is scream and kick and try to run but there was nothing left.

Nari was jolted awake when another patron passed and bumped into her...


	3. Adventures

Narissa looks around and settles back down in her chair and watches the fire talking a sip of her mead and pushes the memories back and listen to the conversations around her. One conversation to the right of her seemed to catch her attention. A little redguard who works at the Bannered mare and another patron were having a somewhat hushed conversation and Nari was only able to catch a few bits "... Stormcloak detachment... Captured... Helgen... Ulfric..." She decided that it was adventure time. Nari got up and headed towards the door as the owner, Hulda, waves her off. Narissa makes a beeline towards Dragonsreach to grab her bow and quiver and to see if she can't get some food for the road. She strolls into the main hall and over the Farengar's room.

"Hey Farengar. I was going to take a trip and I need a few potions. "Narissa says smiling.

Farengar looks up from his work and smiles standing up. "Of course, what will you be needing for this adventure?" Nari smiles and hands a list over of a few healing potions with magic potions, and a drought for true shot. He looks over the list and looks up questioningly. "Going on an adventure?'

Narissa just smiles and turns to walk out. "I need to gather somethings and I will be back for those! Thanks, Farengar!" She giggles and runs up the steps two at a time to her room where she slips inside and closes the door. She changes into a hunting outfit of leather, putting her dagger on her hip and lifts her hood, strapping her bow and quiver to her back and grabs her bag. She slips back out and down the stairs and over to Balgruuf and his housecarl , Irileth, who are talking low. They stop when Narissa stops.

"Dear cousin, I'm going to set out to hunt and gather somethings for potions. I should be back in a few days."

Balgruuf looks at her and narrows his eyes slightly. He knows that she doesn't sit for too long, but the roads are dangerous with the Imperials, Stormcloaks, and Thalmor. Then the wild life. She was a good hunter and he knew it, but she could be reckless too. Especially now that her parents were gone. He sighed because he knew he couldn't stop her. But he could help protect her. He started to say something when Farengar calls for her. Balgruuf looks over and stands up. Nari just smiles at him and walks to Farengars room.

"I have your potions ready." Farengar says cheerfully. Nari puts it into her bag and sets a coin purse on the desk. "No, Miss. Narissa. This is on me."

"No thank you for your hard work. I simply can't not pay for everything. Take half. And I won't accept anything less." Narissa says in a tone that shows that it is the end of discussion. She folds her arm and raises her eyebrow.

Balgruuf chuckles and grabs Narissa, leading her away as Farengar stares dumbfounded, as no one has talked to him like that before. "You need to behave yourself dear cousin. They are not used to such words of finality from anyone." Balgruuf stops and turns to Nari. "I won't stop, Talos knows I wish I could go on adventures again. But I have something that I want you to have. Proventus please fetch that bow." The steward nods and disappears, reappearing a few minutes later with an elven bow glowing a light blue as if enchanted. Proventus hands it to Balgruuf, who turns back to Nari. "This was your mothers bow. She wanted you to have but knew you would find it before the time was right. I think the time is right now."

Narissa places her hand on the bow as tear falls. She can feel the power coursing through the beautifully made bow. She removes the hunting bow and swings the other bow to her back and smiles at balgruuf, emotions passing through her warm eyes. "Thank you. I will be back in a few days I promise. And thank you, for everything. "She bows slightly, and he nods as she turns away and walks out the door. He sighs and turn back to the matters at hand.

Narissa had been walking for a few hours as the afternoon wore on. She passed through Riverwood and had stopped to get some lunch and left again quickly after hearing some more rumors that seem to say that Ulfric had been captured with the Detachment.

She noticed as the fort and walls for Helgen were appearing and she was excited to possibly see something, but as she got closer and closer it felt off. As she's walking closer, she hears a roar in the distance that causes her to stop and look around. Nari didn't feel anything watching her so she continued. Suddenly the sun becomes eclipsed and she hears another roar and the ground starts to shake and she dives into the nearest bush outside the gates of Helgen.

Through the roar she starts to hear screaming and she rises and runs to the gates slipping inside and looking at the chaos created around her. There were bodies lying around from both factions. One person caught her eye. He was taller, Nord, with blond hair and he had a gag around his mouth and his hand tied up. She took out her dagger and ran to him. "Here let me help you!" He stopped and looked at her as she cut his binds and cuts the knot in the back throwing the gag as he throws the rope. Nari looks down to put the dagger away and the guy grabs Nari's upper arm running with her into a watch tower as the dragon throws a fireball where she just was. She looks in disbelief and turns to thank the guy and notics hes staring at her. "What?" she asks.

Two guys run in with Stormcloak armor. "what is that thing?! Could the legends be true?!" One asks. The man Nari helped starts walking towards the stairs.

"Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, Now!"

A stormcloak was shorter than the one Nari helped but still blond and looked friendly. "Up through the tower! Let's go, this way!" Both him and the other man start running up the stair and she grab them both and pull them back as the tower wall comes crashing in and a stream of fire follows. The dragon lifts off the tower," Toor Shul!"

Nari runs to the landing and looks around. "This dragon will burn this entire place and us if we don't get going." The soldier that was talking earlier looks to the other side.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow you when we can!" He yells and runs back down the stairs. Nari looks and takes a jump through the roof and rolls to avoid injuries. She stands up and dusts off the soot and dust. She takes a breath and jumps down to the first level and out the door where there are a few imperial soldiers. One seems to be calling over a young boy as another blast of fire comes their way. The soldier tells another to keep track of the boy and that he has to go find a General and join the defense and he turns and notices you.

"Keep close to me if you want to stay alive!" And he takes off running towards the wall that separates the city. "Keep close to the wall!" He yells as the dragon swoops down and lands on the wall. "Vol Toor Shul!" and the dragon lets out more fire and takes off again. Nari and the imperial Soldier take off running through the ruins and towards the keep. Nari and the soldier reach it about the same time to stormcloaks have. The imperial you were following turns around.

"Ralof! Your damned traitor, out of my way!"

Narissa looked to see the blond headed Stormcloak that helped her earlier, apparently his name was Ralof and they seemed to know each other. Ralof stopped and pointed.

"We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time!"

Hadvar, the Imperial soldier, sneers at Ralof. "Fine! I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar turns and runs to the other side of the keep and Nari turns to Ralof and grabs her and runs towards the door, flinging the door open and running in with Narissa.


	4. The Dragon

Nari slams the door to the keep shut and leans against it and slides down placing her forearms on her knees and she watches Ralof without really seeing him. Ralof walks up to his fallen guard and whisper to himself, "We'll meet again in Sovengarde, brother," He turns and looks at Nari, "Looks like we're the only who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End of Times. We better get going."

Narissa just looks at him, refocusing on the here and now while trying to figure out how she was going to Balgruuf about this and if he would even believe her. She pushes those thoughts down for now and stands up. Suddenly there's a clanking coming from the gate to Nari's left and she stops and pushes herself against the wall. She leans forward slightly and notices an Imperial captain and she moves back quickly as Ralof grabs a sword and backs to the other side.

"Come on, Soldier! Keep moving!" The Captain says.

Nari takes out her dagger and flattens back against the wall quieting her breath.

"Get this gate open!" The captain demands.

The gate swings open and the captain and soldier walk through. Narissa turns and takes the soldier by surprise, putting her dagger into his chest and twisting the blade. He falls over dead and she grabs her dagger and looks up at Ralof who is backed into the wall. Nari sneaks up behind the commander and slides her arm quickly around the captain's neck and slices through her neck. She falls as pool starts to pool under her. Nari stands back up and sheaths her dagger on her hip and smiles. Ralof smiles and raises an eyebrow as he bends down and grabs the gate key off the Captain. The whole place starts to shake and Ralof runs to the gate.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads!"

Nari runs ahead down the stairs when Ralof grabs her and pulls her back as the ceiling of the tunnel collapses from the dragon. Ralof lets go and looks at the rubble, "Damn dragon doesn't give up easy!"

Nari chuckles and nod thanks and go through the door and stop when they hear more voices. She peaks around the corner and notice three more soldiers.

"Grab everything important and let's move! The dragon is burning everything to the ground!" The first said bending over a barrel to look.

A second soldier moves past the first and goes to the table. "I just need to gather these potions." Narissa pulls out her bow and an arrow from her quiver and sets it and peaks back out around the corner and takes the shot, hitting the closest one through the chest. Nari puts the bow back and takes out her dagger as the other two imperials turn around and charge. Ralof takes a few steps forward with Nari and swings his sword at one imperial as Nari sidesteps the other. Nari creates a fire ball in her left hand and shoots it at the imperial. It hits him square in the stomach and he falls over dead and Ralof Dispatches the other soon after.

"A storeroom. See if you can find any potions. We'll need them."

Nari goes to the table off to the left and grabs a few potions and investigates a barrel and finds another. She grads a few more things off the table and puts them in her bag as she walks up to Ralof. He smiles and nods. "Let's get moving."

Nari and Ralof walk down the stairs in silence and come to a few cages with skeletons in them. Nari side steps the cages and sends a short prayer to Talos for their souls. Ralof walks up to one and sighs deeply. "It's a torture room," he pauses as he hears fighting and turns to Nari as she nods signaling, she hears it. They both draw weapons and enter down the hall where and walk into a room where there are stormcloaks fighting Imperials. Ralof surges forward and helps a fellow soldier. Nari rushes to aid the other Stormcloak soldier. Within minutes the Imperials are dead and Narissa walks to stand beside Ralof.

"Is Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asks. Nari cocks her head to the side and glances at RaloF curiously. Narissa has never seen Ulfric Stormcloak but through her studies he's come up a few times. When Narissa wasn't practicing magic or out hunting with her father, she was studying History. The Great War was one of her favorite things to read. She knew most details but, of course, there were some things that weren't in books. She shakes her head slightly and focus' back on the conversation.

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up."

Ralof shifts uncomfortably and nods. "Let's get moving. The quicker we leave, the quicker we can go to Windhelm and report."

Ralof starts walking and Nari follows behind then the 3 other soldiers. Nari falls back and starts to chatter with the other soldiers. Nari notices that Ralof stopped and puts up her hand to end the chatter and walks forward. She hears more soldiers talking.

"The orders were to wait until General Tullius arrives." One soldier says, not seeming to be quiet.

"I'm not waiting to be killed by a Dragon!" The other replies angrily.

Ralof walks out into the open and Nari grabs her bow and takes an arrow out and sets it. She walks out behind Ralof as the other soldiers fan out and Nari takes the shot hitting on Imperial in the back of the head as the stormcloaks rush forward. Nari grabs another Arrow and shots it and hits an archer on the other side of the room. She smiles and turns and looks down but doesn't notice the arrow flying at her until it grazes her left arm. She grunts and gets low taking out another arrow, looking for the other archer. She sees him, and she sets the arrow up and stand up letting the arrow soar and watches as it hits him. Nari buts the bow back as the others take the other soldiers out and cross the room. Nari starts walking across the bridge and Ralof follows. Nari turns and catches the sight of a boulder falling.

"Ralof! MOVE!" He jumps forward, and the boulder smashes the bridge causing other rocks to tumble down and block the passage.

Ralof shakes his head. "No going back that way, now. We'd better push on. The rest of them will have to find another way out."

Nari watches for a minute and leads down the stairs and to the small stream that races through the cave. They both follow it, making comments every so often, bringing the other back from their thoughts. The stream opens into a larger cavern and on the other side there is a sleeping bear. Ralof stops.

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try and sneak by. I'll follow your lead and watch your back." He sighs. Nari smiles and sneaks on by, not really wanting to deal a bear at this point either. She turns the corner and notices a light and takes off towards freedom. Nari busts out of the cave with Ralof and both immediately duck behind a huge boulder, as the dragon screeches and disappears.


	5. Back to Whiterun and the attack

Nari and Ralof wait a few minutes and stand up. Ralof sighs and looks over at Nari and smiles then notices something dripping down her arm, he moves closer to look.

"They got you. You're bleeding."

Nari looks down and shrugs, "It's not a big deal, I'll deal with it when we stop. Right now, I think I should head back the Whiterun."

"My sister owns the mill in Riverwood. I need to stop there and talk to her and then I'm going to Windhelm to make sure Jarl Ulfric made it alright. But I can get you a horse, so you can make it quickly to Whiterun."

Narissa nods and they start walking and start talking about different things. Family, friends, his position in the rebellion. Before too long, Nari and Ralof come up to Riverwood. He calls for his sister Gerdur and rounds up his horse. Nari smiles as the horse moves closer to her and she starts to pet her. The horse throws its head and moves closer. Narissa continues to pet her and looks over at Ralof.

"That horse has never done anything like that."

Nari winks and giggles. She walks around the horse and mounts her. She nods at Ralof.

"I will get word to the Jarl about the dragon attack at Helgen and see if he can spare troops to send here to protect the city. I will leave her at the stables to get her whenever you can and if I leave, I will drop her off."

Ralof shook his head, "No, she's all yours. You saved me and a few others and I'm forever grateful, so take her and treat her right."

Nari smiles and nods her thanks. She spins the horse around and digs her heels in, racing off towards Whiterun. Within no time, shes in front of the Whiterun stables and she hopes off. She leads the horse into a stall and pulls of an Apple and watches as the horse cocks her head and takes it, Nari smiles and pets her and starts walking around the path and through the gates of Whiterun. She hurriedly makes her way through the town and up the steps to Dragonsreach where she throws the door open and takes the stairs two at a time to the main dining area. Proventus is talking about something. Balgruuf looks up at you and he puts a hand up and stands up. Nari kept her brisk walk and jump the steps to him and hugs him tightly. He slowly wraps his arms around her and both stay that way for a few minutes, Balgruuf slowly pulls her away, Nari looks up as tears are streaming down her face.

"What happened?"

Narissa looks down and takes a seat taking a deep breath, "I went to Helgen..."

Before she could continue Balgruuf puts his head down as Irelith starts lecturing Nari on why that was a stupid idea. Balgruuf holds up his hand and Irelith goes silent. He leans forward and looks at Narissa, "I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Nari takes a deep breath and dives into the story of the dragon, saving someone, the fire, the dungeon, Ralof and Hadvar, the stormcloak detactment, and all the minor details in between. Balgruuf stayed still and whispers, "where is the Dragon now?"

"I don't know. When we got out of the cave, he was headed this way. I stopped in Riverwood and talked to Gerdur. She runs the mill down there and asked if we had spare troops. They are defenseless and if there's a dragon hiding out on that mountain, they won't survive."

Balgruff turns to Irelith. "Send a detachment to Riverwood immediately. I will not have my people slaughtered!"

"Right away, my jarl."

Irelith bows and takes off and Narissa watches and signs sadly looking down. Balgruuf watches her for a minute and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him.

"Although I'm not happy you went there, you did my people a great service. You came back and are now the reason the people of Rverwood will be protected. You did well but word will get back that you helped the stormcloaks and for that, I'm going to need you to lay low until I can get a handle on this situation. I love you Narissa and I don't want you in harm's way."

Nari sighs and nods getting up and bowing silently and walking over to Farengar's room and gets ingrediants out of her bag and sets them down. He looks up and smiles.

"I'm glad you are back and not too injured. Whats all this?"

"They are for you, for your researches." Narissa turns and walks up the stairs and to her room where she slips in and sets her bow and bag on the ground and flops on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Nari's mind is racing but she pushes all thoughts aside and turns over, laying on her stomach. She closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

A few days later, Narissa has since healed herself and going crazy walking around Dragonsreach. She can usually be found on the balcony. She's been practicing magic and she's noticed its caused animals to pay more attention to her. Nari was sitting on the balcony looking out at Skyrim when she hears the doors to Dragonreach slam open and against the wall, along with soldiers' armor. She stands up and runs back through the door to the war room and goes to the desk and against the wall. She slides to the edge and goes around the corner the balcony that overlooks the throne and main dining area. Nari sneaks closer to the railing watching, noticing they were part of the Imperial. The Captain steps forward and bows slightly for Balgruuf.

"Why, might I ask, have you marched into my city?" Balgruuf asks, sounding a little upset.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I am sorry for interrupting your city but there have been a few events that have taken place that I must discuss with you. As you may as well know, we had Ulfric Stormcloak and a detachment of his soldiers in Helgen a few days ago when there was a dragon attack."

"What does this have to do with me..." Balgruuf starts.

The Captain cuts him off as if he never spoke, "There was a young woman there that happened to free a prisoner and after we released details of her, there was a very citizen of Whiterun that said she would be in your city. She's wanted for Treason."

Balgruuf surges to his feet and steps down from the throne. "You will not march down into my city and accuse anyone of treason. The Empire might run that way but that is not how we run things..."

Narissa starts wiping away tears and stands up to show herself, when she gets pulled sideways and a hand covers her mouth. "Don't scream," the voice of Irelith says calmly. "You are going to put a maid's outfit on and we are getting you out of here, you will go to Windhelm and talk to the leader of the Stormcloaks, we need reinforcements."

Narissa nods and is led away from the balcony and to her room where she grabs her bag and puts it on along with the clothes. Nari lifts the hood to hide her face. Irelith takes her bow and carries as they walk out of the room and Irelith takes Narissa's upper arm and walks fast to make it look like she's caught Nari doing something she shouldn't have. Irelith drags her down the stairs.

"How dare you tough Jarl Balgruuf's weapons and armor!" Irelith yells.

Balgruuf turns and watches along with the soldiers and Nari is lead to the other side to the other staircase. Nari's mind is racing, remembering that there's a back way out down these stairs. She would need to get out and head east and then north to Windhelm. She would need her horse. Nari could still feel their eyes watching. Irelith gives a tug causing Nari to stumble and her hood to fall back. There was a moment of stillness then all at once the Palace erupted into movement. People started shouting and spells were being cast in different directions. Irelith and Balgruuf take on two people a piece. Nari grabs her bow and takes out two arrows, setting them and taking out two people at once. She grabs another arrow and looks up and sees an arrow coming straight at her. She tries to sidestep, and the arrow catches her upper arm as it skims across tearing at the skin. Irelith grabs her and shoves her towards the stairs.

"You need to hurry up to Windhelm! Get there and tell the leader we will need people and soon! Now Narissa! GO!" Irelith yells.

Narissa flies down the stairs, ignoring her arm that's bleeding and burning hot. Nari busts open the door and through the tunnel and outside the walls of Whiterun where she takes off to the east as quickly as she can.


	6. To Windhelm!

Narissa continues to run, everything blurring past as she sends up a quick prayer to Talos for those fighting in Whiterun. Tears stream down her face as she splashes through the river and up the hill. Nari stumbles and falls and in the moment her entire body burns of eternal fire. She bites her lip to stop herself from screaming. She looks up and around and notices a cave. She struggles to her feet and staggers toward the cave. She gets through the entrance and collapses. At once she hears a growl. She picks up her head slowly and notices a large bear and behind her is the reason for her growl. She had a cub. Nari raises her hand and creates a calming spell and the mama bear sits and looks at her. Narissa struggles to get up and takes off her bag and pulls out a few pieces of horker meat and walks a little closer and sets the pieces down and walks to the wall and slides down. Her vision starts to grow black around the edges, but she sees the bear move close and take the food before passing out completely.

Narissa's dreams were short of night terrors. She was swimming when suddenly she is jolted awake and looks around in alarm squinting in the dark and looks up and notices the mama bear has a small bucket and Nari is soaking wet. The cub walks around her and drops a small branch in front of her and goes back out of the cave. Nari picks up the branch and looks closely at it to find small berries on them. She smiles to herself and pulls her knees up to her chest and picks them off and starts to eat them. The cub walks back in with a few twigs and places them towards the back of the cave. Nari looks over at the pile and back the mama bear. She stands up shakily and walks closer to the pile and creates a small fire ball in her hand. Nari starts a small fire and sits down as the cub comes back with more branches. Nari smiles and whispers thank you to the bears and gets up slightly shaken to get her bag. She walks back and sits down taking out a small pan and a few salmon. She takes a few rocks and place them in the fire. She sets the pan on top and lets it heat up and places the fish on them with a few herbs. After a few minutes and a flip of the salmon, she takes it off the fire and adds more wood. She sets aside a fish for herself and takes the other two and slide them to the mother bear. The mother bear cocks her head at Nari and watches as she takes a bite. The mama bear looks the fish and picks on up setting it by the cub and watches the cub eat and then takes on for herself. Narissa watches the interaction with curiosity. She silently stifles a yawn and lays down next to the fire watching it. She notices the cub walking around the fire to her and stop in front of her. The cub turns in a circle and lays down next to Nari and watches the fire with her. Nari smiles and nods off to sleep.

The next morning, Nari wakes up but doesn't move. The cub was curled into her still sleeping and the mama bear was closer to her feet curled up. Nari shifts slightly pulling away from the cub slight and sits up. The mama bear wakes up and watches her. She picks her head up and shakes it slightly. Narissa almost swears she was telling her to get more rest. She knew she had to get to Windhelm today and soon. She stands up and must hang on to the wall to steady herself. She looks at her arm and notices it hasn't healed which means that the arrow she was hit with had poison. That makes her slightly wary and the trip to Windhelm a little more urgent. She puts her bag on her back and looks at the mama bear and cub who just woke up with a sad smile. She trusted them, and the mom had learned to trust her, but she had to go. She turns and starts walking out of the cave and hears rustling behind her. She turns and sees the bears following behind. She smiles and watches the cub pounce up to her. She leans over and pets the baby bear and picks him up.

"You are so cute, I forgot to tell you. We need to name you... hmm... what about Atarae?"

The cub grabs her hand in his paws and she smiles at him. She continues to walk with the mama in tow who keeps looking around her. Narissa smiles and points at the mama bear,

"Your name will be Ursa." Nari announces.

The mom makes a little noise and Nari takes that as an agreement. She starts down a hill and sees a tower looming. She knows it Veltheim Tower and knows that were bandits are. Sure, enough as she approaches, she is stopped by a bandit highwayman.

"It will cost money to cross. Hand it over and I'll let you pass."

"Nah. Thanks though." Nari says shaking her head.

The bandit pulls out a sword and Nari sets the cub down and takes out her dagger charging at the bandit. Another bandit joins the fight and the mother bear decides to attack that one. Arrows start flying from the top of the tower and the baby cub looks around and starts backing away. He takes off down the road, whining and calling out. Narissa notices and thinks it for the better. She dispatches the bandit and Ursa kills the other by sheer power. Nari goes to run into the tower and notices that her body seems to weigh a lot. Her limbs are slow to react, and her vision starts to go hazy. She pushes herself and staggers slightly. The poison must be one of a high level. One that courses quickly through her if she fights. Not a bad idea, she thinks to herself. Effective even.

She hears running and armor clanking, but she can't tell where its coming from. She tries to place it. If its behind her then, it's the imperials and she was as good as dead.

"NARISSA!"

She turns her head slightly at the familiar voice. Ralof! He was here! Nari smiles right before her vision goes black and she hits the ground. Ralof runs faster when he sees Narissa hit the ground. He skids to a stop and kneels and the stormcloaks around him surge their way to the tower to take out the last remaining bandits. Ralof picks up Nari carefully and turns noticing a large bear next to the cub that caught his attention. It was weird to see a cub running and seeming to yell for help only to circle and run back this way. Hes glad he decided to follow. A soldier runs back to his side.

"The bandits are dead. It looks like she was attacked prior to this. If that cub hadn't showed up when it did, we wouldn't have found her in time. What do we do sir?"

Ralof looks down and then over to the bears and then back at the soldier.

"She needs help. Take everyone out to whiterun and figure out why they haven't answered couriers. I need to rush her back to Windhelm," he looks around at the soldier who has the horse. "I'm going to need to borrow that."

The soldier dismounts and handles the reins as the other soldier takes Nari from Ralof. He mounts the horse and leans over taking Nari from the soldier and setting her across his lap. He nods at the soldiers who nod back at him and he turns. He stops and slides a glance and points in the direction of Windhelm. The bigger bear seems to understand and once Ralof takes off, she takes off with him with her cub in tow.

Ralof rushes back to Windhelm by nightfall and hops off his horse at a dead run up the bridge. He notices the bear is still running with him. The guards notice and ready weapons.

"No! Don't! Open the gate! She needs help!"

The guards scramble and open the gate quick enough and Ralof and the bears go running through the gates and through the streets up to the Palace of the Kings. He slams open the door to the Palace and race in to the main hall with the bears and past the tables to the Jarl. He bows slightly.

"Jarl Ulfric, she needs help!"


	7. The Jarl

Narissa had always had a heart of gold. Always willing to help no matter what the circumstances have been and when she helped those Stormcloaks, she didn't notice the red or blue, or the rich or poor, she just noticed that there was someone in trouble that she needed to help. And if she ever woke up, she would do it again, no regrets. Life is too fleeting for second thoughts and in the end, Talos will judge her and be happy with her. She noticed the light she saw was dimming peacefully. She waited when all at once she heard talking. One gravelly type voice she didn't recognized, and the other was deep and powerfully, that one faintly sounded familiar. It started getting louder and she tries to open her eyes. They feel so heavy and she's so tired. She tries again and the open a sliver, but everything is blurry. The voices hush themselves and there is a shifting next to her. She opens her eyes, and everything starts to clear up and she looks around noticing an older mage and the man she helped from Helgen.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. We weren't sure what was wrong when that soldier brought you in and bleeding and what not. And that bear..."

Nari tries to shoot up and gets met with painful resistance and lays back down feeling her head swim. She shakes her head slightly closing her eyes.

"Is she ok? You didn't hurt her, did you?" Narissa asks, straining her voice.

The mage gets up and walks over to a table and grabs a cup of water and hands it to Nari and gives the other man a pointed look. The other man sighs and sits down in a chair facing the bed.

"She is protective, and we couldn't get you the help you needed with her growling. She seemed to have trusted the blond soldier, so he had to get close to you. But they are unharmed and safe. Although I don't like bears in my palace." He says shaking his head.

"Palace?" Nari asks hollowly.

Narissa looks up at both and looks away blushing slightly. The man sitting in front of her is making her nervous and she's never felt like that and she's not sure how to act. The mage mumbles something about it being his room and walks out closing the door behind him. Narissa looks at the man in front of her and notices the small smile playing on his lips. He looks up at her and the smile fades, but his eyes are still gentle. Nari looks down at her hands.

"What happened? When you came in, you were bleeding and poisoned..." He trails off and Nari coughs and looks up tears pooling in her eyes.

"After I freed you, I went back to whiterun to my cousins. 4 days later the Imperials marched in on Whiterun. They said I'm wanted for treason for helping the leader of the stormcloaks. I ran but was hit... They need help though. They can't hold out forever. They need troops. Irelith told me to have them send stormcloaks to Whiterun."

With that, the man rises and turns opening the door and out of the room. Narissa struggles to stand up and holds the wall as she walks out. She looks down at the dress she's wearing and realizes how cold the floor really is. She continues to walk and comes to the main dining area with the throne and she looks around, hearing the man's voice.

"We need to send troops to Whiterun immediately there are Imperials are attacking, looking for that girl."

The other guys sneers and folds his arms over his chest.

"If we do, I say that Balgruuf join us in this rebellion. But if we send help and he doesn't agree he won't help at all. It might not be a good idea..."

Narissa can feel the anger rise in her and the air around her becoming electrical, tears falling down her face in anger and sadness.

"You have to send troops. The will all be slaughtered if you don't. You must save them! They sent me here to get help! My counsin sent me knowing you would help him! Are you going to let him die?!" Narissa says, her voice bouncing off the walls.

The two men stopped and were watching her as was a few others, she didn't care. The man who wasnt going to save them turns and walks up to her, as the other trails behind.

"Who's your cousin." He says stopping in front of her.

"Jarl Balgruuf." Nari says strong but somewhat quiet.

The man in from of her looks at the other and nods before walking away. Narissa tries to stay standing but she takes a step and falls to her knees. The other man walks up swiftly and picks her up bringing her back to the rooms they just left. He sets her down and throws the covers back on her and looks at her curiously.

"What's your name?" He says mildly.

Nari sniffs slightly and wipes her eyes. She looks up, still kind mad and mutters.

"It's only polite to tell me yours first."

This made him pause slightly before laughing loudly. The noise was sudden and Nari jumped slightly.

"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, true High King of Skyrim."

Nari freezes, knowing she messed up. She bows low to him.

"I'm so sorry Jarl. I did not know it was you! Please forgive me!"

The Jarl just waves it off still smiling. "Will you tell me your name now?"

"Narissa Honey-Spear... Nari is what I'm called." she replies quietly.

She knows he's not a fan of the altmer. But she wasn't going to lie to him. What's the point in that? Ulfric gets up and goes to the door.

"You need rest or Wunnferth will have my head," He chuckles slightly. "If I have any more questions, I'll find you." with that, he leaves the room. Narissa sits still for a few minutes before laying back down, confused by the Jarl. She had always heard that the Jarl was never a fan of the Altmer and shes not sure how she should take his being nice. Talos only knows and she was starting to get really tired. She had been through a lot and, at this point, was no use to anyone Narissa shifts and faces the wall closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.


	8. The Grey Quarter and Nari

After being poked and prodded and told to drink potions, Narissa was able to roam around the city but she had to be back in a few hours. She was tired of that room, but she had fun talking to Wuunferth and she had been shown to make some potions, which she had written down. She was hoping, with Wuunferth approval, she would be able to go and look for ingredients. She would be able to gather enough for her teachings and extra for him. She's been out just enjoying the slightly warmer weather, walking around, talking to people. Nari walks around the front of Candlehearth hall and notices two nords talking to a dark elf. Nari walks closer and hears one of them mention how they don't like her kind and that she's a spy for the Imperials. Nari walks in between the conversation before her brain has caught up with her actions.

"You need to leave. Now." Nari says, a hint of anger in her voice.

The two nords look at her stunned and the one that was talking sneers at her.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Rolff Stone-Fist! My brother is with the army and..."

Nari creates a static charge of lightening in her hand before he finishes.

"Leave. Now."

The two nords sneer at Nari and turns away. Narissa makes the lightening disappear in her palm and turns to the dark elf, bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry for how they treated you. I hope you can believe that not all nords are like that."

"You're in the wrong town if you believe that nords don't treat us all badly in the Grey Quarter. I'm Survaris Atheron, I work for the Shatter-shields."

"I'm Narissa Honey-Spear. Nice to meet you." Narissa says with a bright smile.

Survaris looks at her, cocking her head slightly. Narissa giggles slightly and moves her hair to show her pointy ears. Survaris smiles and they chat for a few more minutes before departing separate ways for now. Nari makes a mental note to visit the Grey Quarter some more and to ask the Jarl about it as well. She turns and notices the man that was in the Jarls court a few days prior who sent that detachment to Whiterun. Nari takes a step forward to ask if everything is ok and he collapses. Nari runs forward and creates a healing light from both palms and places them above his chest. She calls out for guards and three spot her and hurry forward.

"Someone go get the Jarl!" She calls out loudly.

One of the guards disappears at a dead run to the palace, as Nari continues to heal him. A small crowd starts to form, and the guards try and keep them back. Nari isn't sure the extent of his injuries but there is a lot of blood. She starts to feel her energy drain through her. The crowd pushes away as Ulfric and Wuunferth come through with a few more guards. Wuunferth pulls out a potion bottle and lifts the man's head and has him drink it. Wuunferth inspects him and looks up a Ulfric.

"Galmor will be ok, with this potion and Narissa's healing, he will likely need rest."

Ulfric looks at Nari and nods slightly.

"Let's get him back to the Palace."

Nari stops the healing and the guards help Galmor up and starts taking him to the castle. She stands up and walks behind the guards. Ulfric falls in step with Narissa and they both are quiet for a few minutes before Ulfric looks down at Narissa.

"Thank you for healing him. I'm not sure what would have happened had you not been there. He's a dear friend of mine."

Narissa looks up at Ulfric and then to the ground.

"I'm just glad he will be ok. I wasn't expecting that. I was going to ask him if he had talk to my cousin and if I would be able to go back and he fell. I didn't think twice, I don't need too. " Nari replies quietly.

Ulfric looks at her surprised. She didn't think twice when helping his friend. He knew there was something about this girl, there is something powerful there and he was curious to know what. This just adds a whole new light to things. He spent the past few days thinking about Narissa's Father. He knew her father and well. He was the definition of Nord. Strong, Quick witted, Funny, an amazing fighter. Nari looked more Nord then Elf. But he didn't think of her any less and she had been upfront with her last name. He feels something on his arm and he stops, clearing his mind and looks down and notices Narissa has her hand on his arm. Ulfric looks at Nari and she smiles at him.

"I was asking you if you heard anything from my cousin.. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I received a letter from the courier this morning and was just reading when the guards came and got me. I'll let you read it, but he thinks it would be wiser if you stayed here in Windhelm for protection. Word has gotten back to Tullius that Jarl Balgruuf has allowed Stormcloak troops to move into the city and pieced together that he will be joining the rebellion. You will be wanted by the Imperials."

Ulfric starts to fade out of the conversation as he watches Nari look down, her eyes flashing with sadness before looking up at Ulfric.

"I would like to write him when I have the time if you don't mind. And then I will need a place..."

Ulfric holds up his hand to hold her words and chuckles slightly.

"You will be staying in the Palance for the time being. Me and Balgruuf have had this talk already and for right now it's fitting until everything starts to settle itself down. Wuunferth will still have my head if I don't get you inside."

Ulfric starts to walk forward with Nari in tow as he leaves her to her thoughts. They both enter the Palace and Wunnferth makes a beeline for Narissa.

"It's time for your rest. You've had a long day and you healing Galmor has taken its toll. Now to the room you go!"

Narissa smiles and looks back at the Jarl and bows before walking quickly back to the room with Wuunferth telling her about how she needs rest for healing that she did. Ulfric shakes his head chuckling softly and goes to his war room to finish reading his letters and deciding the next move for this rebellion.


	9. Finding Friends

Narissa woke up and just laid there for a little while. Not at all wanting to get up until she remembered that she wanted to go to the Grey Quarter and spend the day talking to people. She got up and got dressed quickly and slipped out of the room and down the hall to the throne and peeked in to notice that the Jarl wasn't there. She walks to the table and smiles, waving to Jorleif.

"Good morning Miss. Narissa. "

"Good morning Jorleif, do you happen to know where the Jarl is?"

"He's in the War room, m'lady." He says pointing across the room.

Narissa blushes at the word and walks quickly to war room and notices him standing over a map with little colored flags sticking out of it. Nari knocks on the door and he turns around nodding.

"Good morning my Jarl. Do you have a minute?"

Ulfric nods and brings a couple chairs to the table and pulls one out for Narissa, who blushes as she sits and Ulfric takes a seat next to her.

"Whats on your mind Miss. Honey-spear?"

"Please call me Nari, but before everything happened yesterday, I was talking to a dark elf and she was telling me a little bit about the Grey Quarter and I was wondering if you could tell me more."

Ulfric stopped for a moment seeming to think about why she would be asking and why it would matter to her. He takes a deep breath and begins, "It was known as the Stone quarter but has recently been filled by the Dunmer and is now the Grey Quarter but really, beyond that, I know nothing."

Nari looks at him a little disturbed and was about to comment when a soldier rushes in, slightly out of breath.

"My Jarl! Galmar is awake and is requesting to speak to you and Lady Honey-Spear."

Narissa and Ulfric stand up quickly and follow the soldier out and through the door to Wuunferths room where soft voices are heard. Narissa and Ulfric enter the room and walk over to Galmar's side.

"How are you doing old friend?" Galmar coughs slightly and nods.

"I'm feeling a bit better my friend. A little sore still."

"What happened?" Nari speaks up softly.

They both turn to look at her and then Ulfric turns back towards Galmar and sits down while Nari comes up a little closer.

"We left for Whiterun immediately with a detachment like we were told and didn't see any Imperials on the road along the way, which made us suspicious. By the time we got to the Gates of Whiterun there were imperials preparing for an attack. Not many, but enough to do damage. We came up from behind and surprised them. They never stood a chance. I got the boys in and settled and went up to Dragonsreach," Galmar looks at Nari pointedly. "I spoke to Jarl Balgruuf and updated him on Narissa's condition and he was pleased and has since decided to join our cause as young Narissa here has stated. We also came up with a plan on how to get rid of the imperial bodies because there were bound to send more troops once they figured out those were missing. Me and my men took the imperial bodies to Halted Stream Bandit Camp to make it look like the bandits got to them before we did. That didn't work out so well. The bandits attacked, and men were killed not many but a few. That's where I got my injury from. We set the scene to look like bandits attacked and I was told to take Narissa's horse back here and it was a long way. The bleeding never stopped and here I am."

Narissa wipes away a tear or two and smiles at him.

"Thank you for sharing this information with me about my Cousin. It means so much to me! Excuse me."

Narissa bows to both Galmar and Ulfric and the nod back at her as she leaves the room. Ulfric watches her leave and turns back to his old friend who is grinning at him.

"I bet my next mead on you falling in love with her." Galmar chides Ulfric.

"Deal." Ulfric says rolling his eyes, but not entirely sure if he's wrong.

Narissa walks out of the Palace and down the steps to the left to go down into the Grey Quarter. As she walks through, she notices all the buildings are starting to fall apart and she decides to stop and look up at a sign that says New Gnisis Cornerclub. She shakes her head and walks in closing the door. She looks up to see a Dark elf behind the bar and another female at the bar. He looks up.

"Hello Friend. Welcome to the New Gnisis Cornerclub. What can I get ya?"

Narissa smiles and walks closer and sits down at the bar.

"I'd actually like to ask you a few things if you wouldn't mind?"

He raises his eyebrow at her and she decides to continue.

"My name is Narissa Honey-Spear."

"I'm Ambarys Rendar. What is this about?"

"I ran into Suvaris as I was roaming the city yesterday and she told me a little about the Grey Quarter and I was wondering more about it. I approached the Jarl and he doesn't seem to know. If people are suffering, I want to help."

Ambarys snorts softly. "You're not going to find many people here who will back Stormcloak here, my friend. He never visits and never wants to see us."

"What needs to be done and I will see to it, even if that means I have to do it myself."

"Look around you. The walls, floors and ceilings have holes, the street lights don't work, this part is dirty, and the guards don't even dare coming here to help us. Ulfric Stormcloak turned his back and doesn't even want to help the people of his City let alone all of Skyrim's people. Nords aren't the only ones who call Skyrim Home."

Narissa stands up and nods. "I will be going to the Jarl and by tomorrow I will have what I need to help you fix this place up. I start with one, to prove that I'm here to help and then if you will have, help me help the others."

Ambarys comes around counter and up to Narissa.

"Well Narissa Honey-Spear, with that fire burning in your eyes and your voice strong, if you help me. I will help you to help others." He says smiling and sticking out his hand.

"Call me Nari, Please." She says smiling brightly and taking his hand shaking it.

She turns and leaves, closing the door against the warmer air and putting her head down and she walks down the road towards the gates to the city and outside the walls. She smiles as she walks down the bridge to the stables and sees her horse. She smiles and runs up to her. The horse turns and runs forward rubbing her head into Narissas body. Narissa whispers to her horse and runs her hands through her mane and smiles. The horse bumps her nose into Narissas as she pulls out an apple. The horse takes it and starts to eat. She smiles and looks back at the stable and notices a mess of brown fur. Narissa moves closer when a head pops up and Nari squeals. Atarae gets up quickly and runs his cute little legs over to Nari as she sits down. Atarae whines and the big brown bear Ursa gets up and hops closer. Nari pets them and giggles as they surround her. She turns and takes out a sack and lays it down and turns it over as fish come out. The bears start to eat and Narissa watches happily. She lost track of time, but the sun started to go down and she got up and bid the animals farewell and promised to return to bring them a lot of food. She turns and walks back down the bridge and up the stairs and slips through the gate of the city and winds her way back up to the Palace of Kings.


	10. Help from the Jarl?

Narissa reaches the palace and slips through the front door. She walks past the tables and people eating and wanders over to the war room where Ulfric is sitting at the table looking bored as a few others are talking to him about who knows what. Narissa watches for a few minutes when Ulfric looks up and locks his eyes onto Narissa's in a seemingly quiet plea for help. Narissa clears her throat and the conversation gets cut off and everyone turns and looks at her. Narissa bows slightly and looks straight at Ulfric.

"My jarl, I'm so sorry to interrupt but there is a matter that needs to be discussed with you about our position at Whiterun. "

Ulfric cocks his head and stands up. "This meeting is done for the night. We will meet again tomorrow to finish this."

The men bow and Narissa moves over to the side and allow all the men to pass her as they leave the room quickly. Once the last one has passed, Nari turns in the door way and folds her arms in front of her chest and raises an eyebrow. Nari starts laughing as Ulfric puts his head down on the table. Narissa continues to chuckle as she drops down in the seat next to him. He sits like there for a few more moments and then lifts his head looking at her with a smile. She blushes and smiles.

"So, I went down to the Grey Quarter today..." She fades off watching Ulfric. He nods and seems to wait for her to continue. "And I was hoping that you would be so kind as to allow me some supplies to help them out...?"

It seemed to come out as a question, which she hadn't meant for, but it was there. Ulfric watches her as if thinking through to the answer. There was a few minutes of silence as Narissa starts to shift, wondering if she was being too bold in asking.

"What kind of supplies would be needed?" Ulfric says carefully.

"Wood and nails. I talked to the owner of the New Gnisis Cornerclub and he told me the stat of disrepairs and I think that if I helped them and showed them that not all Nords are terrible people then they would be more likely to follow their Jarl."

"What other problems is the Grey Quarter facing?" He asks pouring two glasses of mead and handing her one. She smiles and takes it.

"The streets are filthy, there are no lights, and the nords seem to be harassing the people who live there. Among a few other issues like leaky roofs and more holes in buildings." Nari shrugs slightly and takes a sip of her mead and sets it down.

Ulfric sighs slightly and runs a hand through his hair which isn't anything she's seen before.

"That meeting that I was in before you saved me was about the dunmer and the Grey Quarter and how we should try and get rid of them and things like that. It didn't seem like they were trying to fix it."

"Then let me help my Jarl. Don't forget I am not bound by a council." Narissa says smiling.

"Please call me Ulfric. But why are you willing to help me?" He asks taking a sip of his mead and watching her closely.

She looks at him and shrugs. "I don't like seeing people struggle for help who need it. I like helping people and it is helping your people and you are helping me and mine. A lot of people believe your ruthless and unkind Ulfric Stormcloak and I don't buy that. You took me in and sent troops to Whiterun all on my words. You didn't have to help but you did."

Ulfric snorts softly and smiles. "I'm entirely unkind but I'm not trusting either. Do you believe this will help my cause and my people?"

Narissa stands up and picks up her drink.

"This is what Skyrim needs. Skyrim needs a leader who will protect all her people. Nords and the others who call Skyrim home need someone they can trust, and I believe that if you help the people in your Hold that it will spread across Skyrim. Nords aren't the only ones who call Skyrim home Ulfric." Narissa states quietly.

She bows to him and leaves to let him think. She grabs a plate of food quickly and walks to her room.

The next morning Narissa jumps out of bed and hurries up and gets dressed and runs out of her room to the throne room where she stops and notices Ulfric sitting at his throne. Narissa walks to the table and sits down grabbing a sweetroll.

"The supplies that was requested of me are gathered and awaiting a location." Ulfric says glancing at Nari.

She looks up and smiles. "The New Gnisis Cornerclub would be great. Thank you so much Ulfric!"

Narissa smiles and stands up bowing slightly as Galmar starts coughing. She leaves and slips out of the door. Galmar looks at Ulfric and smiles.

"I'll be taking the mead you owe me tonight thank you!"

Ulfric rolls his eyes at his friend and sighs slightly.

Narissa makes her way quickly through the Grey Quarter and hops over the supplies and enters the Cornerclub and closes the door. Ambarys looks up from the bar and smiles walking out from behind it. Nari giggles and opens the door to show all the supplies waiting. Ambarys stops walking and looks at Nari in disbelief.

"Are you ready?" She asks holding up two hammers.

Ambarys nods and smiles taking one of the hammers and they get to work. Ambarys goes up to the roof and starts patching it up and Narissa starts patching up the walls and floor. Replacing the broken boards and nailing down the new ones. There were more than a few times when dust would fall on her and she would start laughing and wipe herself off. A few hours later they were standing in the middle of the bar having finished the roof and both floors. Ambarys turns to Nari and gives her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Narissa smiles brightly and hugs back.

"This wouldn't have been possible without the Jarl."

"The Jarl helped you?!" He asked.

"Yes, I asked him for supplies to help out the Grey Quarter and this morning it was delivered." Narissa says looking around again at their work.

"I must go see him sometime soon." Ambarys says smiling.


	11. In Her Opinion

Nari and Ambarys spent the rest of the day fixing lights, washing away grime, helping Revyn Sadri with his shop and fixing more floor boards and a roof. The Sun started to set when Ambarys and Narissa look up and see the street a little brighter and things cleaner. Nari sighs and looks at Ambarys.

"We did a lot for the first day," she smiles.

"Find out who we can help tomorrow, and I'll be here bright and early."

"I know the House Hlaalu needs some work so we will start there," He says nodding and taking his and Nari's hammer.

"Did you want stay for dinner maybe? You helped me out a lot and I don't have much to reward you."

Narissa smiles and nods. "I would love too. I'm going to run back and change, and I'll be back."

Narissa heads out of the Grey Quarter and to the palace and slips in and quickly goes to her room. She changes into an emerald green dress and fixes her hair putting a pretty white flower behind her ear and slips back out of the palace and starts heading back to Ambarys. She rounds the corner and notices a few guards and residents standing around. Nari slows down and slips through the crowd and looks around the guards.

"Ulfric?"

Narissa passes the guards and up to the Jarl. Ulfric turns to her and smiles as she bows to him.

"What do you think?" Nari asks looking around.

"You've done a good job so far. I think it will be great when its finished." Ulfric says blushing slightly.

Nari claps softly and smiles brightly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that my Jarl, I was about to sit down for some dinner with a friend. Would you care to join us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Narissa smiles and turns, opening the door and walking into the Cornerclub with Ulfric in tow. Nari walks up to Ambarys at the bar and sits down.

"Welcome Narissa! And... Jarl Ulfric.."

Ambarys looks shocked and bows. Nari smiles at him.

"I invited him for dinner Ambarys. I hope you don't mind." Nari says.

"Not at all and thank you Jarl Ulfric for the supplies to help us." Ulfric waves his hand at the bow and sits down next to Narissa.

"It is no problem. There will be guards patrolling more and no more harassment allowed in my city. If we want to win this war from the Imperials, then people must stand together as one."

Nari nods and turns back to Ambarys as he sets down two bowls of mammoth stew and bread along with two glasses of mead. The three of them sit around and talk, laugh, share stories, future endeavors and even Ulfric laughed a few times. Nari and Ulfric stand up after a while and bid Ambarys goodbye after convincing Ambarys to accept the payment. Ulfric opens the door for Nari and they both walks back towards the Palace.

"Tonight, was wonderful. I'm glad you stayed with us." Nari says looking up at Ulfric beaming.

"The pleasure was mine. I haven't had a few good laughs in a long time. It was a good escape for the day. Thank you for inviting me Narissa." Ulfric says with a chuckle.

She nods and smiles. She was much happier when he was near and having a good time. She didn't like seeing people so stressed out all the time and sometimes reminding people that there's happiness outside certain walls is what is needed. Ulfric clears his throat pulling Narissa from her thoughts and she looks up at him and notices he was watching her.

"I have another meeting now over the Grey Quarter and I would like for you to sit in with me and tell me what you think."

"I wouldn't mind. I would like to know what they think."

Ulfric nods and you both enter the Palace and he walks towards the war room with Nari following. She enters and conversation stops, and all eyes are on her. Ulfric sits down and motions for the chair next to him. Nari walks over and sits down next to him and looks up.

"Alright gentlemen. I have brought in Narissa Honey-Spear to sit in on this meeting so please let's begin."

"I think they need to be forced to move out of the city..."

"I say we round them up and send them packing..."

"I say we use them and let them die against the Empire..."

Nari hears some of the same ideas come and go and starts to shift in her seat. Ulfric puts out his arm and tries to calm her down. She stops and stays silent for a little while longer.

"Maybe we should round them up and just kill..."

Narissa stands up swiftly and takes the dagger from her side and stabs the table with it causing all conversation to cease immediately. Ulfric stands up and places his hand on Nari's shoulder.

"calm down Narissa..." He starts.

"No! I will not calm down! If you follow their advice, you will only be fighting with and for the Nords! That's just as bad as the Empire! This is not the Empire. I'll I've heard for the past 30 minutes is how to get rid of a situation, not make it better and it included killing innocent people. You people are just as disgusting as they are. Killing people who are different. You should be ashamed! You could have so many new soldiers for the Stormcloaks, more people to risk their lives for the cause if you only helped them!"

Ulfric watches Narissa in awe as she argues her point and how it would be better to help then hinder and that was something he needed to think about. Narissa takes her dagger out of the table and sits back down with it in her lap and goes silent again. Ulfric feels an elbow in his side and looks over at Galmar who shakes his head slightly holding a grin. Ulfric looks back at the council and opens his arms.

"Well gentlemen it seems that you have your answer. I will not do that so the next meeting will be about ideas on how to help the Dunmer in the hold."

Ulfric puts his arms down and sits down and they council took that as a dismissal and turn and walk away silently. Galmor gives Ulfric a pointed look and grins closing the door to the War room. Ulfric sighs softly and opens his mouth to speak when he looks over and finds her staring at him.

"I'm sorry my Jarl for how I acted but that is not what I was expecting when you asked me to this meeting. Please forgive me."

"That's how I expected you to react and honestly that showed them that they can't just get rid of people without a riot starting. I made a good choice bringing you in here tonight and I think they saw that."

Narissa nods and stands up.

"Goodnight Ulfric."

"Goodnight Narissa."


	12. Unlikely Help...?

Narissa wakes up the next day and lays in bed for a few minutes. She rolls out of bed and changes and slips out of her room putting her hair up and strapping her dagger to her hip. She walks into the main dining hall and walks over to the table and plops down in the chair. Jorleif chuckles at her and hands her a sweetroll and honey treat. She smiles and thanks him quietly and drops the smile. She was tired and sore. She doesn't normally fix up a rather large part of towns often. She eats and stands up and turns coming face to face with Ulfric. She jumps back placing her hand on her chest.

"Why? Why would you do that?!" Nari says trying to calm her heart.

Ulfric laughs heartily and places a hand on Naris shoulder.

"Forgive me Narissa. Perfect opportunity to do it," He starts chuckling more when Nari glares at him. "What will you be doing today?"

"Me and Ambarys are going to start on House Hlaalu and get the fixed up and continue cleaning streets and getting lights in there. We only have a few more houses to get too. We should be done by dusk."

Nari informs while smiling and blushing a light shade. Ulfric is standing a little close to her and her heart won't settle down. Ulfric nods and smiles at her.

"I will make sure I pass through to look in on you."

"Thank you Ulfric."

She bows slightly and scurries off quickly but looks up to see his smile. She slips out of the castle and down to the grey quarter. She finds Belyn Hlaalu, Ambarys Rendar, and Survaris Atheron standing outside House Hlaalu. She walks up and smiles saying good morning to everyone.

"House Hlaalu will be first on the list. We just need to know what needs to be fixed and we will start." Ambarys says.

"I would like to help if you don't mind." Survaris speaks up.

Nari smiles at Survaris and she smiles back. "I would love for you to help us," Nari says smiling and then turns to Belyn.

"What do we need to focus on Mrs. Hlaalu?"

"The roof needs fixed, both floors need pathing along with the walls, needs lighting in the kitchen and of course, outside." She says handing over a piece of parchment.

Nari takes it with a slight bow.

"I will work on the roof, Ambarys can you do the floor and wall patch work and Survaris can you sweep up outside, getting lighting set and then sweep as Ambarys works?"

Both Ambarys and Survaris nod and start getting to work. Nari starts heading through the house and up to the roof. Nari steps carefully to the edge and starts getting all the broken bits of roof off and placing them into a sack for later to throw away. After a bit of time and finally getting all the tiles off, Ambarys starts by handing her a small pouch of nails and then a handful of roofing. Nari starts hammering them in and covering the holes. She runs out of the pile she has and calls down for the next stack. She has her backed turned to the ladder and reaches behind her when she hears him climbing up. She turns slightly and looks back and almost falls off the roof. Ulfric looks at her and smiles holding out the stack.

"W..what are you doing here?!" She asks almost having her heart explode all over.

He just smiles at her warmly, watching as it reaches his eyes. Nari takes them and smiles as he climbs back down to get more for her. She stares at where Ulfric was and turns away smiling, giggling softly. Ulfric stayed, finishing up House Hlaalu and then moving onto the Atheron House and repeating. It was into the early aftrnoon did they finish. The all stand at the at the edge of the Grey Quarter. It's much brighter and cleaner than it had been a few days ago. Nari smiles as residents of the Grey Quarter start walking around and smiling and coming up thanking them, and a few had a few words with Ulfric. You bide everyone a goodbye and promise to keep visiting and helping. These were her friends and she couldn't imagine life any different. Narissa and Ulfric walk back to the Palace chitchatting.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done today for me and for the Dunmer people. It means so much to me." Narissa says proud and extremely happy.

Ulfric glances at her smiling and his eyes warming up. "You were right. About helping the people in my own hold first. If I help my own people first it will send a greater message to all of Skyrim and you helped me see that Narissa. When you get cleaned up meet me near the stables."

He heads off and leaves Narissa standing there. She hurries into the palace and to her room where she cleans up quickly and comes out in hunters' armor of leather. She straps her bow to her back next to her quiver and slides her dagger on her hip. She walks out and out of the Palace and winds through the city. She slips outside the city gates and down the bridge to the stable. She reaches the stable and smiles as she walks up to her horse. She still hasn't named her but from her color she decides on Chestnut. Narissa whispers to her horse her new name and the horse replies by laying her head on Nari's and pulling her closer. Nari hugs Chestnut and looks over at Ulfric who is watching her. Narissa looks around her for Atarae and Ursa.

"They left to go down to the river," Ulfric points to one section of the stable that has a lot of extra hay in it along with some cover and its extended back a bit. "I had that built after the visited the first time. They seem to trust you and won't leave without you, and I didn't think it was right to let them freeze. My man also bring food for them. They are doing well here."

Narissa looks at him in a new light. She respects Ulfric a great deal, but he keeps doing things that surprise here all the time. She enjoys peeling back the pieces of him and finding the real depth of who he really is. She takes a few steps towards him without thinking and throws her arms around his neck hugging him. He pauses looking shocked and wraps his arms around her slowly. Narissa freezes and takes a few steps back blushing a deep red and looking down. Nari looks up to say something and Ulfric puts up his hand stopping her apology and smiles, blushing slightly himself. He mounts his horse and Nari turns and mounts hers. She leans forward and holds out an apple to her horse and moves forward slightly and hands on to Ulfric's horse. The both take the apples happily and Narissa and Ulfric start riding together.


End file.
